Unlike compressor refrigerators, absorption refrigerators do not employ a refrigeration scheme in which a refrigerant is evaporated then compressed mechanically. Instead, absorption refrigerators employ a refrigeration scheme in which a refrigerant is absorbed into an absorbent solution and then evaporated from the absorbent solution.
An absorption refrigerator may include an evaporator and a condenser, as well as an absorber, a regenerator, a heat exchanger, a pump, a heat source for heating the absorbent solution, refrigerant lines, absorbent solution lines, cooling water lines, and cold water lines.
Absorption refrigerators provide a number of advantages such as reduced noise and vibration during operation, utilization of waste heat, and reduced emission of carbon dioxide. Consequently, absorption refrigerators and energy reduction schemes using absorption refrigerators are being actively investigated.